Baby Boy
Baby Boy is the third song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring Jamaican rapper Sean Paul, for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on June 24, 2003. Lyrics Certified quality A dat da girl dem need and dem, not stop cry without apology Buck dem da right way – dat my policy Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya Beyoncé, sing it now ya Baby boy, you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me how you feel) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy, not a day goes by Without my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me what's the deal) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Ahh, oh, my baby's fly, baby, oh Yes, no, hurt me so good, baby, oh I'm so wrapped up in your love, let me go Let me breathe, stay out my fantasies Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride Follow your feelings baby girl because they cannot be denied Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide And in the words of love I got ta get it certified But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl Baby boy, you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me how you feel) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy, not a day goes by Without my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me what's the deal) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Picture us dancin' real close In a dark dark corner of a basement party Every time I close my eyes It's like everyone left, but you and me In our own little world The music is the sun The dancefloor becomes the sea Feels like true paradise to me Baby boy, you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me how you feel) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy, not a day goes by Without my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me what's the deal) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy, you stay on my mind Baby boy, you are so damn fine Baby boy, won't you be mine? Baby boy, let's conceive an angel Baby boy, you stay on my mind Baby boy, you are so damn fine Baby boy, won't you be mine? Baby boy, let's conceive an angel Top top – girl Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top – girl You no stop shock – girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world Top top – girl Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl Driving around da town in your drop top – girl You no stop shock – girl Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world Baby boy, you stay on my mind Fulfill my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me how you feel) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams Baby boy, not a day goes by Without my fantasies (Come on girl, tell me what's the deal) I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams We stepping in hotter this year We stepping in hotter this year I know you gon' like it I know you gon' like it I'm stepping in hotter this year I'm stepping in hotter this year So don't you fight it So don't you fight it Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Sean Paul Category:Dangerously in Love Category:Baby Boy